mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DuncanRodgers
Welcome to MySims Wiki, DuncanRodgers! MySims Reality! RE:Rad Interview! where is hyrule? i actually don't know myself which continent it is located. However,I do know it is near the lands of Holodrum and Labrynna according to the Legend of Zelda games and mangas. The only land I know of that has a band is in Holodrum, but there are no elves there. I suggest that you check out the kingdom a bit to see if you find any brochures about Hyrule. what they are mostly concerned about are knights. evil has been appearing out of nowhere, and rock hasn't yet been discovered there. i think vic vector can probably fly you to hyrule for a pretty good fee. evils it is kind of hard to explain so i'll go by game. - in TLOZ: Oracle of Seasons, a hyrulean knight named Link II traveled to holodrum unintentionally and met Din, the Hyrulean Oracle of Seasons. General Onox, an evil dragon disguised as a knight, was sent from the dark realm to destroy holodrum and take Din hostage. Since Din's disappearance, the seasons went out of whack. it would be snowing when at the same time it was HOT. Link eventually killed Onox and holodrum was saved. - in TLOZ: Oracle of Ages, Link II ventured through the forest to find Nayru, the Hyrulean Oracle of Ages (Time), while on a vacation to Labrynna. An evil mastermind, Veran, posessed Nayru and went to the past to kill one of Link's ancestors so that Link would never be born. However, Link followed her to the past and engaged in a fight with Sir Raven. Little did Link know that Raven was his ancestor. He lost the fight with Raven and was thrown in prison. After escaping, Link finally allied with raven and defeated Veran and saved Nayru. But darkness was not done yet! Because Link defeated 2 super evil spirits, the two torches of darkness was lit and ressurected the King of Evil. The ENTIRE kingdom went into battle against him and ended his reign of terror before anything incredibly bad happened. So now you get the idea. Both of these things took place about 1,000 years ago. Link There is A LOT about him in the Legend of Zelda series. yes he is a hero. There is actually more than one link. i think there are 4 links. If you have a wii, you should play the following games to get a good look at him. -The legend of zelda: The Wind Waker (Link the Fourth) -The legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Link the First) -The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Link the First) -The legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures (Link the Third) -The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (Link the Third. On GameBoy) -The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (Link the Second. On GameBoy Color) -The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (Link the Second. On GB color) -The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (Link the Fourth. On DS) -The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks (Just released! Link the Fourth. On DS) -The Legend of Zelda: TWILIGHT PRINCESS (Link the Fourth? On Wii) yes. I SWEAR you will LOVE the legend of zelda: the wind waker and the legend of zelda: Ocarina of time. those blew me away. Christmas! Halloween halloween Well I'm glad to know that you had a fun halloween. i didn't dress up nor did i go trick or treating because im too old for that. also with all that candy i would easily get type 2 diabetes. Busch Gardens is a LOT more fun! from DuncanRodgers busch gardens Well, it's full name is Busch Gardens Europe (the other busch gardens is in tampa, florida). go to this link to know more about the howl o scream that i went to on halloween: http://www.howloscream.com/williamsburg/index.html It was SO fun. My favorite roller coaster is GRIFFON, which is the world's TALLEST dive coaster. Imagine that. 200 feet up, 90 degrees streight down and 0 floor!!! Black Friday no ur not aliens. however the kingdom is not marked on the world map. MySims Reality Cancellation My Favorite TV Show re don't call me immature, but my favorite is Looney Tunes. Daffy rulez! My Age